WISH
by FloweRara
Summary: [37/30] Ingin begini dan ingin begitu. Yamanaka Ino memang banyak sekali maunya. Apa Sai bisa mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya? Sai kan tidak punya kantung Doraemon. Ah, tapi Sai punya jutsu menakjubkan yang bisa mengabulkan nyaris semua keinginan Ino. / Semi-canon!SaiIno [FLORE 2016 XtraWeek] [E for EVERYTHING]


Semua bermula di siang tak terik di Desa Konoha.

Kala itu, Ino tengah disibukkan dengan tumpukan bunga-bunga di balik meja tokonya. Sudah cukup lama jemari rampingnya bergerak lincah dan cekatan, merapikan tangkai demi tangkai, mendandani buket demi buket. Namun hingga kini, raut wajah Ino masih saja terlihat serius.

Gadis Yamanaka itu memang sedang amat sangat serius. Bagaimana tidak serius jika sedang melakukan hal penting demi sahabatnya? Benar, saat ini Ino tengah mengerjakan buket-buket bunga untuk dekorasi perayaan sahabatnya sebentar lagi. Jelas saja Ino serius dan bersemangat.

Saking semangat dan seriusnya, Ino bahkan mungkin lupa jika dirinya berkali-kali dibuat kerepotan dengan poni panjang yang jatuh menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya. Ino terlalu khusyuk. Tenggelam dalam keasyikannya merangkai bunga meski ia harus sering-sering menyeka ujung rambutnya.

Lalu saat kesekian kalinya jemari Ino terangkat untuk menghalau poninya, tiba-tiba saja―

 _Syuut._

—sebuah jepit rambut manis telah lebih dulu bertengger anggun di kepalanya.

Hah?

Yamanaka Ino kontan mendongak. Nona _Aquamarine_ itu dibuat terkejut kala menemukan sosok tegap yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu pula yang barusan memasang jepit rambut artifisial di helai pirangnya.

Ino mengerjap dua kali. "S-Sai?"

"Hai," Sosok pria berambut gelap yang dipanggil Sai itu tersenyum dan balas menyapa. Sebelah jemari pucatnya terangkat, menyibakkan poni Ino yang masih tersisa. "Sudah tidak terganggu lagi, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[37/30]**

 **WISH**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
murni untuk hiburan

OOC. _Plotless_. Ngalor ngidul gitu deh qaqa. Sedang mencoba canon-setting (?).

Didedikasikan ntuk memeriahkan

 **Flower and Root (SaiIno) Event  
[FLORE 2016 XtraWeek]  
E for EVERYTHING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sai kala menjejakkan kaki di Toko Bunga Yamanaka adalah nona si pemilik toko yang sibuk berkutat di balik mejanya. Hal kedua yang kemudian tertangkap iris pekat pemuda itu adalah poni Ino yang seakan menghalangi kinerjanya merangkai bunga.

Ino memang hanya mengenakan jepit rambut di sisi kiri kepalanya. Kebiasaan khas yang membuat poni sampingnya masih―dan akan selalu—menghalangi pandangan mata kanannya.

Entah _kunoichi_ itu tidak menggubrisnya karena terlalu serius dengan bunganya atau memang sudah terlalu terbiasa, tapi yang ditangkap Sai saat ini adalah Ino harus berkali-kali menghalau poninya.

Tanpa dikehendaki, jemari Sai yang selalu membawa kuas telah bergerak sendiri. Dan tahu-tahu saja jemarinya telah bergerak sekali lagi memasangkan jepit rambut itu di helaian lembut milik Yamanaka Ino.

Semuanya dalam sekian detik. Waktu singkat yang membuat kepala pirang yang semula tertunduk, kini mendongak kaget menatapnya.

Sai tidak memungkiri jika dirinya merasa senang. Dia senang melakukannya dan dia tahu jika Ino juga senang Sai melakukannya. Sai bisa menebaknya dari sepasang sorot mata Ino yang kini sudah tak terhalang apa pun.

Dalam kondisi normal, Ino memang biasanya akan keberatan jika disibakkan poninya. _Aku tidak mau terlihat gendut. Poni samping membantu wajahku tampak lebih tirus._ Begitu alasan yang selalu dikatakan Ino soal poninya―dan sejujurnya membuat Sai tidak pernah bisa mengerti, titik sebelah mana yang membenarkan perkataan bahwa Ino terlihat gendut.

Akan tetapi meski Sai yakin bahwa Ino tampak senang, nyatanya gadis itu tetap saja mengangkat jemarinya dan bermaksud melepas jepit rambut artifisial yang menyibakkan poni kanannya.

Namun tentu saja, Sai lebih dulu sigap menahannya. "Begini juga bagus," ujar Sai. "Aku suka melihat matamu," lanjutnya jujur.

Gadis di depannya tertegun. Pipi putihnya memerah perlahan-lahan, namun segera dialihkan dengan tawa kecil dari pemiliknya, "Kau pandai mengambil hatiku."

Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, ingin menu apa untuk makan siangmu, Sai?"

Ups, niat Sai tertebak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampaknya, Ino benar-benar senang dengan jepit rambut artifisial buatan Sai untuk poni kanannya. Terbukti setelah kejadian tadi, Ino terus memakainya seharian—suatu hal yang cukup langka bagi Sai untuk bisa menyaksikan wajah Ino tanpa terhalang poninya sama sekali―hingga akhirnya jepit rambut itu menghilang dengan sendirinya begitu Sai melepas _chakra_ -nya.

Pikir Sai, semua sudah selesai. Hanya saja pria itu tidak mengira. Berkat kejadian kemarin siang, Ino seakan mendapat ilham.

Sai memang punya kemampuan _jutsu_ unik nan langka sejak masih bergabung dengan Anbu Ne. Keahliannya menggambar sudah tak terbantahkan dan dia bisa memunculkan apa saja dari lukisannya.

Ino juga sudah tahu keahlian Sai sejak lama, tapi Ino tidak mengira kalau keahlian Sai ternyata bisa dimanfaatkan sepraktis ini.

Dengan kejeniusan artistiknya, Sai hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk menggambar. Juga hanya membutuhkan sepersekian detik untuk melepas segel _chouju giga_ -nya. Lalu dalam sekejap, apa pun yang digambarnya akan bisa menjelma nyata.

Keahlian khusus Sai―yang kemudian disadari Ino—tentu saja tak hanya berguna dalam misi ninja, tapi juga sangat bermanfaat untuk menangani cecripisan khas kaum perempuan seperti Nona Yamanaka. Singkat kata, Ino jadi keasyikan―alias ketagihan—bermain-main dengan _chakra_ Sai dalam berbagai kondisi dan situasi.

Sebagaimana saat ini.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk bersisian di sofa panjang. Ino sedang asyik dengan majalah _fashion_ terbaru terbitan _Tsuchi no Kuni_ , sementara Sai khusyuk dengan buku tebalnya yang bertulisan kecil-kecil—dan Ino tidak ingin penasaran apa isinya.

Tadinya, Sai sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan nona pirang di sampingnya yang beberapa kali membolak-balik halaman majalah dengan berisik. Tapi kemudian, serasa ada telunjuk lentik yang usil mencolek-colek pipi pucatnya.

"S-a-i."

Sai masih menekuri bukunya.

"S-Saai."

"Hm?"

"Saaaaii?"

"Ya?" Kepala Sai terangkat.

Yang pertama kali dilihat Sai adalah wajah Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru _puppy-puppy_ plus latar bunga-bunga dan kerlip kaca. Dahi pucat Sai mengernyit. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino melempar senyum penuh arti. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sai dan berbisik-bisik, "Kemarin kau bisa membuatkanku jepit rambut artifisial dengan _jutsu_ -mu itu, bukan?"

Sai menatap Ino sejenak. Merasa belum memahami arah maksud perkataan Ino barusan, dia hanya menjawab pendek. "Ya."

Ino lantas mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Kunoichi_ pirang itu menyodorkan majalah di tangannya dan menunjuk pada lembar halaman yang terbuka. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa membuatkanku baju-baju artifisial seperti di majalah ini, 'kan, Sai?"

Hohoho, benar sekali.

Salah satu masalah yang sering dijumpai Ino sebagai penggila _fashion_ adalah rasa penasaran apakah baju model A tampak cocok dipakai olehnya dan apa kostum model B terlihat pantas melekat di tubuhnya. Terlebih jika model baju yang ditaksir Ino masih belum tersedia di _outlet_ Konoha.

Tentu butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menunggu sampai baju incarannya rilis di tempat tinggalnya. Dan masih butuh upaya dengan mendatangi gerai toko satu per satu untuk dapat mem- _fitting_ baju tersebut. Ino keburu mati penasaran!

Tapi berkat keahlian Sai, sepertinya Ino telah menemukan cara untuk bisa _fitting_ baju dengan sangat mudah.

 _Lihat saja._

Sai memandang sebentar gambar aneka gaun yang ditunjuk Ino. Pandangannya beralih menatap Ino, lalu berpindah lagi pada gambar deretan gaun, dan berpindah lagi pada Ino. Pria itu akhirnya tersenyum. "Boleh saja."

"Yaay!" Ino bersorak senang. "Terima kasih!"

 _Kunoichi_ pirang itu segera menyebut ukuran _lace dress_ yang tertera di majalahnya sementara Sai mengeluarkan kuasnya. Sai menatap sejenak gambar-gambar yang ditunjukkan Ino, lalu menggoreskan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian―bahkan menurut Ino terlalu kilat—gambar-gambar itu pun telah menjelma menjadi gaun artifisial yang didamba Ino.

"Bagaimana?" Sai bertanya usai meletakkan kuasnya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu tampaknya sudah tak butuh jawaban karena Ino sudah lebih dulu menjerit dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Oh, ya ampun! Ya ampun! Demi apa pun! Aku sangat-sangat-sangat tak percaya!"

Dengan tidak sabaran, Ino menyambar gaun-gaun itu dan langsung mencobanya dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Percobaan pertama ini terlalu memuaskan. Detail baju artifisial buatan Sai benar-benar sama persis dengan yang ada di majalah.

Entah Sai yang kelewat jenius melukis, atau memang daya pengamatannya yang kelewat bagus hingga bisa membuat kopian baju setepat itu, tapi yang pasti, Ino sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar bisa _fitting_ semua baju yang ada di majalah semudah ini.

Tolong garis bawahi dan cetak tebal dengan tinta merah: Ino bisa _fitting_ **semua** baju yang ada di majalah _fashion_ **semudah ini.**

Astaga, kalau begitu sih Ino bisa _khilap_ bin kalap. _Hiks._

"Lucu yaa."

Yang barusan ini komentar Ino tatkala mencoba piyama artifisial dengan kepala panda. Usai menyelesaikan adegan memilah-milah gaun, Ino jadi tergoda untuk membongkar majalah lainnya dan mencobanya. Jangan tanya berapa total baju yang sudah ia tandai dalam catatannya. Salahkan Sai yang dengan amat-sangat-praktis telah membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi mudah begini.

Huhu. Ino kan jadi ketagihaan.

"Iya, lucu."

Ha?

Ino berbalik, melempar pandangan heran bercampur tanya pada sosok pria yang sedari tadi hanya duduk tenang mengamatinya, lalu tiba-tiba turut berkomentar.

"Lucu?" Ino bertanya memastikan.

"Iya, lucu," jawab Sai yang juga balas menatapnya.

Ino mengernyit. Tumben sekali Sai berkomentar begitu. Namun begitu melirik piyama pandanya, Ino baru menyadari. Piyama panda ini bermotif hitam putih _._ Warna favorit Sai.

Gadis pirang itu kembali mendongak.

"Sai, kau juga harus coba."

"Hah?"

Detik berikutnya, giliran Sai yang dipaksa Ino untuk mem- _fitting_ berbagai jenis baju pria di majalah itu—tentu saja termasuk piyama berkepala panda.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang cari referensi untuk busana kita di acara perayaan nanti. Pokoknya gaunku dan setelanmu nanti harus yang terbaik!" ucap Ino menggebu-gebu.

Baiklah, baiklah. Sai tahu kalau Ino memang berencana mendesain busana mereka berdua untuk menghadiri perayaan sahabat mereka nanti. Jadi, tidak apa-apa bukan kalau Sai membantunya?

Keinginan pertama Ino: _fitting_ berbagai baju.

 _Check._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omong-omong, salah besar jika menganggap Ino hanya menggilai busana.

Tidak, Ino bukan hanya penggila busana. Fakta sesungguhnya adalah Ino penggila _fashion_ dan belanja. Nona Yamanaka itu mudah sekali tergoda ketika melihat benda lucu-lucu atau tulisan diskon besar-besar.

Kebetulan, kantor divisi intelijensi tempat Ino bekerja sebagai ninja persepsi baru menerima tamu delegasi dari ibukota negara Hi. Salah satu di antaranya adalah kenalan lama Ino.

Di saat rombongan delegasi akan kembali ke ibukota, kenalannya itu memberi Ino kenang-kenangan tas cantik yang modelnya belum pernah dilihat Ino beredar di Desa Konoha. Dengan tidak berperike- _kunoichi_ -an pula, kenalannya sengaja berbisik di telinga Ino, "Kutunggu kedatanganmu di ibukota. Toko-toko sedang menawarkan diskon besar-besaran untuk koleksi musim panas."

 _Argh, siaal._

Mendengar ini hanya membuat Ino menggigit bibir. Terlebih ketika kenalannya sengaja menyelipkan lembar-lembar katalog di sela-sela _file_ dokumen Ino yang kemudian seakan menjerit-jerit minta diintip.

Yah, beginilah jika kau seorang _kunoichi_ yang hidup dan besar di desa tersembunyi―alias desa yang dibangun khusus untuk keperluan _shinobi_ —tapi kau juga tergila-gila dengan dunia _fashion_ di ibukota.

Hm, tapi sekarang Ino bisa berlega hati karena dia tidak perlu mati penasaran seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya Ino bisa mencicipi isi katalog itu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar ada waktu untuk membelinya. Yah, dengan bantuan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai?

"Whoaa, kacamata hitam ini unik sekali!"

"Ternyata model kalung seperti itu bagus juga yaa."

"Aaah! Lucunyaaa _summer scarf_ motif polkadot!"

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka juga menyediakan koleksi topi."

Beginilah kicauan-kicauan Ino tatkala mencoba aksesoris lucu satu per satu. Tentu saja semuanya artifisial buatan Sai. Sangat-sangat praktis bukan? Ino bisa _window shopping_ sambil bersantai ria di rumah.

"Ternyata membosankan juga ya jika setiap kali pergi misi hanya membawa ransel atau _backpack_ saja." Lagi-lagi Ino berbicara sendiri. Kali ini dia sedang asyik memilah-milah aneka tas wanita. "Padahal menurutku, _tote bag_ dan _hobo bag_ ini cukup pantas kok sebagai alternatif untuk bepergian misi jangka pendek. Desainnya cantik, tapi muatannya lumayan besar."

"Apa tidak terlihat aneh?" Sai yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik Ino akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Aneh kenapa?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Tidakkah benda-benda itu ...," mata hitam Sai sedikit menyipit, "terlalu ceria?"

Punggung Ino menegak. "Lalu kenapa? Memangnya _kunoichi_ tidak boleh tampil modis?" kilahnya. "Tak ada salahnya 'kan memakai _satchel_ untuk pergi misi? Atau menyimpan _shuriken_ rahasia di dalam _wristlet_? Bahkan menyembunyikan _kunai_ cadangan di dalam _clutch_?" Ino mempraktekkan kata-katanya, lalu memamerkan hasilnya. "Lihat, lihat, bukankah ini kecohan yang bagus, Sai?"

Hm? Ya, ya.

Alih-alih kecohan, siapa juga yang bakal mengira kalau di dalam dompet mungil nan unyu begitu bukannya tersimpan alat _make up_ , tapi jutsru peralatan ninja berbahaya?

Baiklah, Sai mengalah.

Mata kelam pria itu beralih pada tumpukan katalog lain yang belum dijamah Ino. Tangannya terulur meraih salah satu katalog dengan acak dan membuka-bukanya sekilas, lalu menunjukkannya pada nona pirang yang masih asyik dengan tas-tas artifisialnya. "Ino, kau tidak ingin mencoba ini?"

Ino menoleh. Mata birunya segera terfokus pada _cover_ katalog di tangan Sai dan seketika wajahnya berubah.

"Kemarikan katalog ituuu!" pekiknya kencang. Segera Ino merebut katalog mencurigakan tersebut dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

Sai tak menduga reaksi barusan. Disangkanya Ino akan bersemangat mencoba isi katalog seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Sai bertanya lagi. Intonasi heran terdengar jelas di sana, namun justru membuat wajah Ino makin merah padam.

 _Kunoichi_ itu melempar tatapan membunuh pada Sai. Yang benar saja! Ini kan katalog khusus _lingerie_ dan _swimsuits_. Astaga, ingatkan Ino untuk menyimpannya jauh-jauh dari Sai!

 _Well_ , keinginan kedua Ino: mencoba aksesoris dan tas-tas lucu.

 _Check._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konon, yang disebut dengan _fashion_ adalah tren gaya populer mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Setelah mencoba berbagai jenis busana dan aksesoris, rupanya Ino jadi tergoda untuk mencoba hal lainnya lagi. Tentu saja, ini semua masih salah Sai—beserta _jutsu_ menyebalkannya―yang dengan-amat-sangat mudah selalu sukses membuat Ino jadi makin kalap begini.

Jujur, tadinya Ino tidak bermaksud minta bantuan Sai. Ino hanya sedikit heboh ketika melihat-lihat berbagai gaya rambut di majalah edisi _special brides_ kiriman kenalannya, dan berulang kali berdesis penasaran soal bagaimana membuat tatanan rambut yang rumit seperti pada gambar.

Lalu Sai dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa membuat hal seperti itu mudah saja baginya. Jelas Ino sangat-sangat tidak percaya hingga akhirnya Sai membuktikan perkataannya.

Pria itu membuat gambar kepala yang sama persis dengan gaya rambut di majalah. Lalu ... boom! Ino hanya bisa menganga sebal menyaksikan manekin-manekin dengan berbagai tatanan rambut telah terpampang nyata di depannya. Dara Yamanaka itu jadi geregetan. Tidak salah bukan jika ia mengatakan ini semua salah Sai?

" _Half up half down, bun roll_ , _French_ ," Ino menyebut macam-macam tatanan rambut yang dibuat Sai, "lalu _fishtail, bow,_ juga ada _zig zag_. Ah, bisakah kau membuatkan tatanan rambut ini pada rambutku saja?"

Ini dia masalahnya. Sekalipun dibantu tutorial, tetap saja menata rambut asli tidak akan semudah menggambarkannya.

"Hn," Sai berdehem, "bisa saja di rambutmu. Omong-omong bagaimana cara merawat rambut indah sepanjang ini, Ino?" tangannya mengelus helaian rambut si gadis pirang.

Untung saja seorang Yamanaka Ino memang mudah terdistraksi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya. Aku penasaran."

"Yosh!" Ino tiba-tiba bangkit dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Berarti kau harus mencoba _creambath_ dan _hair spa_ ala Yamanaka Ino!"

Detik berikutnya, Sai yang tak menduga bakal berujung begini telah diseret paksa Ino ke depan meja rias. "Ayo, ayo, tak ada penolakan. Ini pelayanan spesial yang tak akan dijumpai di salon mana pun. Kau harus coba!"

Begitulah.

Berawal dari adegan coba-coba _hairdo_ , lalu berakhir dengan adegan _creambath and hair spa_ ala Nona Yamanaka, sampai akhirnya Sai ketiduran. Jangan tanya seberapa nyaman dan rileks saat kepalanya dipijat lembut oleh Ino. Pria itu kesulitan mendefinisikannya.

Keinginan ketiga: mencoba berbagai _hairdo_.

 _Check._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya empat objek _fashion_ yang paling disukai wanita, maka jawabannya adalah busana, perhiasan, tas, dan sepatu.

Tak berbeda pula dengan Ino.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, Sai. Selain _jikatabi_ —sepatu _boots_ ninja yang dipakai turun temurun—juga selain sandal _strap_ , _slide_ , atau _open toe flats_ yang umum dipakai oleh kami para _kunoichi_ Konoha," kata Ino di suatu hari sambil membolak-balik majalah barunya. Kali ini Ino sedang tertarik dengan model-model alas kaki.

"Kudengar, di Kirigakure sudah mulai beredar tren sepatu baru dengan model sol tebal." Ino terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya _wedges_. Sayang, karena wilayah Konoha tidak pernah banjir dan berair, model alas kaki seperti itu masih kurang populer di sini."

Sampai sini, Sai masih tak berkomentar. Pada dasarnya, pria yang duduk bersisian dengan Ino dan turut melihat-lihat isi majalah itu memang lebih suka mendengar celotehan Nona Yamanaka.

"Sebenarnya kalau dibandingkan dengan _wedges_ , aku lebih tertarik pada _platform_. Ah, atau _pump?_ Atau malah sekalian _stiletto_?" Ino mengangkat wajah."Bagaimana menurutmu, Sai?"

Yang ditanya balas memandang Ino dengan tatapan sangsi. _Sepatu-sepatu macam apa yang ujung dan alasnya runcing begitu?_ Mungkin begitu yang ada di pikiran Sai.

Ino yang melihat ekspresi Sai langsung bisa menebaknya dengan tepat. "Ahaaa, kau penasaran, 'kan, Sai? Kalau begitu, ayo buatkan! Buatkan sepatu-sepatu cantik bertumit tinggi seperti di majalah ini!"

Yah, Sai memang penasaran sih. Baiklah kalau begitu, tak ada salahnya menuruti keinginan Ino yang satu ini.

Dalam sekejap, sepatu artifisial bertumit runcing setinggi dua puluh senti telah selesai dibuat. Ino langsung mengenakan _stiletto_ motif kulit macan itu dengan suka cita.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ini bagus juga untuk _kunoichi_ , bukan?" pamer Ino seraya bergaya ala foto model.

Sai memandangi sepatu di kaki Ino dengan waspada. "Kau tidak sulit bergerak?"

"Hah? Bicara apa kau ini?" Ino kelihatan tak terima. "Aku kan _kunoichi_ ," ia mengibas rambut pirangnya bangga. "Seorang _kunoichi_ tentu harus bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ino mulai mengambil langkah dan memamerkan cara melenggang cantik ala Nona Yamanaka. "Lihat, kami sudah terbiasa dengan keseimbangan. Mau di dalam ataupun di luar misi, hal seperti ini sih mudah saja bagi―ouch! Kyaaaaa!"

Sial, nasib baik tak berpihak pada Ino.

Untung saja Sai sigap. Sai memang selalu lebih cepat. Dan pria beriris gelap itu menatap nona pirang yang nyaris terjatuh dalam dekapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Mudah saja bagi?"

"E-ehm," Ino berdehem anggun mencoba menetralkan suasana canggung. "Salahkan sepatunya."

"Mudah saja bagi?"

"Salahkan sepatunya."

"Mudah saja bagi?"

"Ya, Tuhan. Sai. Biasanya juga aku tidak kenapa-kena―"

"Tidak," potong Sai tegas.

 _Wow._

Sampai sini, Ino berdecak takjub. Sepanjang yang dikenal Ino, Sai bukan tipe yang suka membantah. Namun barusan, Sai dengan tegas memutus kalimatnya, bahkan pria itu lanjut menceramahi Ino panjang lebar tentang keselamatan bergerak seorang _shinobi_.

 _Double wow._ Kapan lagi menjumpai Sai yang mendadak jadi cerewet begini?

"Sekadar untuk coba-coba saja, oke? Kau tahu kenapa sepatu-sepatu ini tidak beredar di Konoha?" Sai memulai ceramah panjangnya. "Jenis alas kaki bertumit runcing memang tidak dianjurkan bagi siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan tugas-tugas _shinobi_. Menurut buku petunjuk ninja, alas kaki yang tidak nyaman akan berisiko tinggi menghambat pergerakan, bahkan bisa lima kali lebih rawan terjebak oleh perangkap lawan."

Oh, iya, betul juga. Ino hampir lupa kalau Sai adalah mantan anggota Anbu yang sudah sangat terbiasa mengintai, memburu, dan menjerat musuh.

"Sekali lagi, bukan karena aku menyangsikanmu, Ino," bicara Sai tiba-tiba melembut. "Tidak masalah dengan sepatu tinggi. Tapi sebaiknya tidak untuk _kunoichi_ , apalagi untuk misi."

Ino cemberut. Ya, ya, ya. Meski Ino masih berniat membeli sepasang _heels_ dengan diam-diam, tapi setidaknya saat ini dia sudah pernah mencoba _stiletto_. Yeah!

Keinginan keempat Ino: mencoba sepatu-sepatu unik.

 _Check._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ingin begini dan ingin begitu.

Yamanaka Ino memang banyak sekali maunya. Terkadang, keinginan Ino tampak seperti ada-ada saja. Tapi buktinya, Sai sampai detik ini tidak jua mempermasalahkannya.

Apa pun. Apa saja. Selama kilau di mata biru itu tetap ada, Sai akan selalu mengusahakannya.

"Sai, kau tidak bosan membaca buku terus-terusan? Pun berada di dalam ruangan seharian?"

Ini kata-kata Ino ketika berkunjung ke apartemen Sai sambil membawakan _pastry_ buatannya, lalu menjumpai lelaki itu tengah khusyuk tenggelam di balik tumpukan buku-buku dan alat lukisnya.

Jika sedang senggang dan mendapat jatah libur dari misi, Sai memang memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk melukis atau membaca buku. Entah di apartemennya, di perpustakaan, atau di toko bunga Ino.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino. Jika sedang libur dari kantor dan tokonya, juga sedang tak punya agenda belanja, maka yang ada di kepala pirang itu adalah piknik, piknik, dan piknik.

" _Ayo jalan-jalan. Kurang piknik bisa memudarkan kecantikan dan melunturkan ketampanan."_

Begitu kutipan yang selalu diulang-ulang Yamanaka Ino tiap kali merayu Sai untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Pada akhirnya, Sai memang tidak pernah menolak, sebab bepergian dengan Ino selalu menyenangkan.

"Coba lihat, sudah berapa tumpuk kaligrafi yang kaubuat? Memangnya kau tidak jenuh? Tidak ingin cari suasana lain? Tidak ingin menghibur diri dengan pemandangan lain?" kicauan Ino kembali berkumandang.

Sai yang paham dengan maksud Ino tak lekas menjawab. Pria berambut gelap itu hanya menerima kotak _pastry_ yang disodorkan Ino dengan tenang, membuka tutupnya, lalu mencicipi isinya.

 _Hm, enak_.

Sai mengambil lagi potongan kue kedua dan baru memberi tanggapan, "Kau sedang ingin jalan-jalan, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. Sama sekali tidak mengelak. "Tapi aku bosan kalau hanya jalan-jalan biasa," ujarnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hn, memangnya jalan-jalan seperti apa yang tidak biasa?" Sai mengambil potongan kue kelimanya.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan sengaja menempel pada Sai. Ketika Sai menghentikan kunyahannya, Ino mendongak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pria itu dengan nada rahasia.

" _Aku_. _Ingin_. _Terbang_."

Whoaa.

Keinginan kesekian Ino: piknik ekslusif sambil terbang.

 _Check._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Sai sudah teramat paham dan hafal.

Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Ino akan bercerita ini dan itu tanpa diminta. Biasanya pula, Ino akan mengatakan satu atau dua keinginan barunya. Ino memang selalu meriah.

Karena itulah hari ini Sai merasa ada yang salah. Ino sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Padahal sudah sejak beberapa saat lalu mereka berjalan-jalan―ah, koreksi, mereka berpiknik sambil terbang—dengan burung artifisial buatan Sai.

Sai menunggu, tapi Ino tidak juga mengatakannya. Apa Ino sedang tak ingin apa-apa?

"Bicara apa sih, Sai? Aku memang tidak ingin apa-apa kok."

Sai masih tidak puas. Baginya, ini bukan jawaban untuk ukuran seseorang yang mengucapkannya seperti Ino. "Apa ada sesuatu, Ino?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Lagi pula, masa setiap kali aku ingin sesuatu, aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Ino menatapnya beberapa lama. Ia mengubah posisi duduk menghadap Sai lalu tersenyum. "Tahu tidak sih? Kadang aku kepikiran kalau kau seperti Doraemon yang bisa mengeluarkan apa saja dari dalam kantong ajaibnya." Ino mengambil jeda kala angin mendadak bertiup kencang menerbangkan rambutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Yah, beginilah serunya berkencan sembari terbang di atas udara.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan apa saja dari dalam lukisanmu, tahu. _Jutsu_ manipulatifmu itu terlalu menakjubkan!" lanjut Ino. Kalimatnya kembali terhenti ketika Sai memasangkan jepit rambut artifisial di sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tahu tidak, _jutsu_ apa yang paling menakjubkan darimu?"

Sai masih tak menjawab. Ini kali kedua dia bisa menyaksikan wajah memesona Ino tanpa terhalang poninya sama sekali. Entah karena terpaan sinar matahari atau pengaruh langit, mata biru Ino jadi tampak berkali lipat lebih cerah dan bersinar kala menatapnya.

"Itu adalah dirimu. Yang membuatku kembali jatuh dan jatuh cinta lagi setiap harinya. Terima kasih selalu ada di sisiku, Sai." Ino meraih jemari pucat yang selalu ada untuknya setiap saat lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Jangan pergi dariku ya. Kalaupun pergi, kau harus kembali, atau aku akan mengejarmu dan menyeretmu pulang."

Angin kembali bertiup. Seolah membawa kabar gembira pada lembah-lembah hijau di bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku. Kemarin-kemarin aku terlalu sibuk dengan keinginan-keinginanku. Rasanya aku jadi seperti mengabaikanmu." Ino mengecup lembut jemari yang digenggamnya. "Jadi, aku sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari ini tanpa semua itu. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Itu saja keinginanku."

Masih hening. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, tapi Sai merasa anginnya terlalu hangat. Mereka tengah terbang, tapi Sai merasa mereka berdua lebih dari sekadar melayang.

"Oh, ya, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sedang ingin sesuatu? Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau tidak ditanya."

Kali ini Sai merespons dengan gelengan. "Tidak, aku juga tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Jangan sungkan begitu, Sai. Katakan sejujurnya," desak Ino setengah merayu.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Ya, ya. Kau memang selalu jujur. Sangat-sangat jujur. Karena itu, bisakah katakan padaku dengan jujur pula, sekali ini saja, apa kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu? Aku pasti akan berusaha mengusahakan―S-Sai!" Ino tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sai sudah menariknya erat-erat dalam pelukannya.

Apa setelah ini Sai masih perlu mengatakannya?

Bahwa satu-satunya yang ia inginkan di dunia ini hanyalah cahaya di dalam dekapannya. Kilau cemerlang yang membuat jiwanya hidup dan bernyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar kalau Sai seperti kantong Doraemon yang bisa mewujudkan berbagai macam keinginan Ino.

Perbedaannya adalah: Doraemon datang dari masa depan, tapi Sai dan Ino sama-sama berada di masa kini. Mereka akan terus bersama-sama meniti hari demi hari, lalu menyongsong masa depan yang penuh misteri.

 _Stay with me, Sai._

 _And stand by me, Ino._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End?**

* * *

 **a/n**

hiks hiks sedih banget saya, niat mo ngaplot one day one fict lhaa malah bolong 28+6 hari /dikepruk berjamaah

etapi bersyukur syekali bisa nge-post fict penutup event walo mlipir ke sana kemari sampe nyasar ke kartun lain wehehe /dirajam nobita. ga usah dianggap serius yak ini fict ngalor ngidul buat ngeramein :')

all in all, **HAPPY SAIINO MONTH! HAPPY FLORE 2016! (plus XtraWeek) :3**

the simplest thing to be happy is when we know that we are not alone in this universe. to me, it's the moment when i know i'm not alone loving Ino and Sai :')

makasi bangett untuk semua SaiInoLover! thank you for being there :* stay together stay forever :*

tebar cinta dan sebar bunga,

saya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus gaje buat nambah words (?).**

Apa benar Sai bisa mewujudkan nyaris semua keinginan Ino?

Mari saksikan penggal _scene_ terakhir berikut.

Pasangan yang sedang kita bicarakan ini tengah menghadiri acara perayaan dengan sukacita. Kerja keras Ino beberapa saat lalu kelihatannya berbuah sukses. Ino dan Sai tampil sebagai pasangan paling _fashionable_ dalam perayaan itu. Teman-teman mereka terang-terangan memberi pujian. Beberapa bahkan menyarankan Ino untuk membuka toko _fashion_ di samping toko bunganya, namun ditanggapi Ino dengan tawa kecil.

Bagaimana pun, Ino tetaplah seorang _kunoichi_ yang cinta mati pada tugas-tugasnya sebagai _shinobi_. Kebetulan saja dia punya hobi dan minat khusus pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _fashion_ , estetika, dan― _uhuk_ —belanja.

Namun tak dipungkiri, Ino senang dengan beragam respons positif soal selera busananya malam ini. Ino betul-betul senang, dan memang sudah seharusnya dia senang. Tapi kesenangannya sedikit memudar tatkala _aquamarine_ -nya menatap bayangan sahabatnya di ujung sana.

Akimichi Chouji, 19 tahun, asyik menikmati jamuan makan dengan sangat lahap.

Astaga, tanpa sadar Ino menggigit bibir. Kelihatannya nikmat sekali bisa makan sebanyak itu tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan diet. Mengundang tatapan penuh iri saja dari Nona Yamanaka. Apalagi menu yang disajikan benar-benar menggoda iman. Ugh, Ino jadi ingin mengutuk koki yang merancang hidangan malam ini.

"Kau tidak ingin minum, Ino?"

Sapaan barusan memutus ratap batin Ino. Nona Yamanaka itu berbalik dan lantas memberi senyuman pada sosok pria berambut gelap yang membawakan dua gelas minuman. Ia menyambut uluran salah satunya dan berterima kasih. Usai meminum dua tegukan, senyumnya berganti desisan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai yang mendengar desis Ino.

"Oh? Tidak."

"..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sai."

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Ino menyerah. Sai masih akan terus menatapnya selama Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Sebenarnya ada yang kuinginkan lagi kali ini."

Sai masih menatap Ino penuh perhatian.

"Aku ingin bisa makan sebanyak dan sebebas Chouji, tapi aku tidak mau kalau tubuhku jadi sebesar sahabatku itu."

Hn?

Keinginan macam apa ini? Mana bisa ada yang seperti ini?

Untung Sai tidak hilang akal. "Kau mau dibuatkan makanan artifisial? Makan _chakra_ -ku tidak akan membuat tubuhmu segendut Akimichi kan?"

Ino mendongak sejenak menatap mata hitam Sai. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. "Kenapa harus makan _chakra_ -mu?" Ino meletakkan gelas di tangannya di meja terdekat dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya perlahan di leher pria itu. "Kalau boleh, aku tidak keberatan kok sekalian _memakanmu._ "

Tak disangka, sebelum Ino menarik leher tegap Sai, pemiliknya telah lebih dulu menunduk meraih wajah Ino.

"Maaf, barusan semacam ada yang sebut-sebut aku gendut di sini?"

 _Ups._

Pasangan itu terpaksa menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kuberitahu, ya. Aku ini tidak gendut―"

Akimichi Chouji tengah berdiri dengan aura mengerikan.

"—HANYA TULANGKU SAJA YANG KEBETULAN BESAR."

BRUAGH!

Tragedi Kedai Yakiniku-Q sekian tahun lalu pun kembali terulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin aja udah :')**


End file.
